Death Above Life
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Sasuke hates his life, he is bullied and depressed but he meets Naruto, a reaper who makes him an offer for revenge but at a terrible cost. Sasuke will learn as he gets his revenge the truth Naruto wants him to know but in the end will Sasuke learn anything from that truth?


Death Above Life

DISCAIMER: This story is inspired by Death note which I finished in a night due to the addictive nature of the show. This however is a Naruto version and honestly tremendously different but I feel the need to say the story is inspired from death note. I do not own either franchise.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Sasuke Uchiha. He was in his senior year at Jaguar High and ready to leave his Hell that was High school life. Sasuke was a brilliant young man who was set to go to a great college. However, his life in school was awful and each day ripped at him a little more. Today was particularly hard on Sasuke. He was being bullies relentlessly.

Sasuke was introverted and thus appeared standoffish. People were mean to him. He was also quite stout in his younger years and despite becoming quite attractive, he is disliked still and treated poorly. It is near the end of the day and Sasuke has been attacked by his classmates ten times today.

"Sasuke do you know the answer?" Asks the teacher.

"Sherman's March is what ended the civil war." Sasuke says.

Classmates snickered at him. Some made remarks at his expense and the teacher told them to shush. Sasuke wished for everyone he hated to die but he also wished for his own death at times. Life seemed pointless to him. Such a small span of life and little can be accomplished.

The class continued and Sasuke absently wrote in his notebook. When class ends Sasuke makes his way out of class and to his locker. Along the way some of the more popular kids chose to mess with Sasuke. He knocked books from Sasuke's hands. He was fed up with the relentless attacks from his peers.

Sasuke shoved the guy away. The popular kid made a noise of surprise. "Oh where did you get this strength? Fat dweeby little SasGAY!" The kids sneers.

"I haven't been fat in three years jack ass or did you not notice I actually have a nice athletic build." Sasuke replies.

"You'll still always be fat Sasuke." The popular kids says before punching Sasuke in the stomach.

He punches him a few more times to the point Sasuke bleeds. The kid leaves and Sasuke is left to clean himself up. Sasuke puts his books away and punches the locker. He is angered over his life. His parents don't care about him, his classmates are assholes and life has offered him nothing.

Sasuke walks out of the school and walks home. Along the way a shadowy figure follows him. Sasuke is unaware of being followed. As Sasuke continues his way home he stops off at the local mom and pop store to get a soda. The owners are a nice old couple that has been very kind to Sasuke his whole life.

"Oh Sasuke . . . are those boys being mean to you again?" Mrs. Glass asks. She grabs an ice pack and puts it on Sasuke's face. He smiles and thanks her. He gets himself a drink and pays for it before heading on his way home. Sasuke take solace in knowing there are some good people in the world. People he wish he could help. The Glass family have been kind but they are still on the poverty level.

Sasuke goes home and walks in quietly. His parents are at home but ignore him as usual. He goes up to his room and begins his homework. Sasuke's brother, Itachi is in college and Sasuke was envious. As the night goes on and Sasuke finishes his work, he notices the time. His parents are likely asleep as it is near ten at night.

Sasuke goes down to his kitchen and begins to cook himself a dinner. While he is boiling some water he hears a knocking in the pantry. Sasuke ignores it and sighs. "Sometime I wish I could just die. What is the point of living when there is nothing to offer. I have a sad life and I doubt it will be better." Sasuke says aloud.

The noise in the pantry continues and Sasuke sighs in frustration again. He goes over to the pantry and opens the door. Black smoke erupts from the pantry and a skeletal hand comes out of the smoke towards Sasuke. He backs away in terror towards the stove.

The skeletal hand is followed by a skeleton in black robes. The skeleton is holding a scythe. "Sasuke Uchiha . . . your time has come . . ." The being says.

Sasuke grabs his pot of hot water and throws it towards the skeletal being. The water doesn't seem to faze it so Sasuke runs away upstairs. Sasuke closes his door. The skeletal being passes through the door and comes at Sasuke. "Death comes for all . . . you will die now as you SO WISH!" The being says before swinging his scythe down.

Sasuke closes his eyes and hears a loud clang as the scythe hits the wall above his head. The skeletal being leans down and distorts into a human male with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ha! Just fucking with you!" Says the person.

Sasuke feels his heart beating relentlessly in his chest. He is confused by what is going on. The scythe disappears and the guy sits down on Sasuke's bed. "I've been watching you for a few weeks now dude. You are super depressing. I find it odd you don't have friends, you're pretty hot, that short haircut with your raven colored locks hanging messily above your onyx eyes . . . beautiful in my opinion. I mean I am just blonde with blue eyes and yea I'm pretty gorgeous myself but come on how boring right?" The person says.

Sasuke is shaking. "Wh-who are you? What are you?" Sasuke spits out with fear.

"Oh right, forgot to tell you who I am. You can call me Naruto and as for what I am . . . I mean . . . I'm death dude. Ya know, the Grim Reaper." Naruto says.

"I don't understand . . . you're real?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto rolls over on the bed and scoots up towards the head of the bed near the night stand. He opens the drawer and looks through the stuff. "Oh my, a naughty magazine and it's a gay magazine at that! It looks like a girl one too! Are you one of those weird mix types?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke's eye twitches. "You mean bisexual?" He asks.

Naruto nods and looks through the magazine. "I have never understood the fascination of breasts personally but to each their own. So Sasuke . . ." Naruto begins.

" . . . yes . . ." Sasuke sighs.

"Have you had sex with a guy or girl?" Naruto asks.

"What does that have to do with anything! Why are you here? What do you want? Are you going to kill me?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto tosses the magazine down. "You are way toooooooooo serious man. All you care about is death. I am here to make you an offer. We reapers do this on occasion." Naruto says as he sits cross legged on the bed.

"What offer?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto holds out his hand and a pen appears. It is black and looks like a skeletal finger. "This pen has the power to kill anyone. You just have to write their name down. You want to punish those who have been mean to you right?" Naruto says and licks his lips.

"You're joking . . . why should I believe you?"

"I am clearly supernatural so is this really a stretch? Of course there are a few strings to this pen." Naruto says.

"What?" Sasuke demands.

Naruto sighs. Like so many before him, Sasuke wants to kill people. Naruto begins to explain how the pen works. There is only enough ink to kill fifty people. The ink extends to allow details of the death to be written but once the fiftieth name is written the ink dries up and breaks.

"Be warned though for what you want most . . . there is a cost that must be paid in the end. For every life that you end by that pen, one hundred years of enslavement to the service of the Original reaper will be paid. Meaning you will have at max a period of five thousand years of service to the Lord of Death. "

"Is that how you are a reaper?" Asks Sasuke.

"Oh . . . that is a personal matter. Let's just say my service has a long time left. Now Sasuke . . . I don't think you should do this." Naruto says.

"I will gladly accept! It is time to end my pain! I can change the world." Sasuke says as he grabs the pen.

"You can only kill fifty people. That won't change the fate of the world. Even if you eliminated the fifty worst people on earth, that would only alter the balance roughly one percent." Naruto says bluntly. "And let's be real, you intend to kill bullies which will alter the balance zip, nada, el crapo . . . got it sweet cakes?" Naruto says.

"Is there any way to extend the power of the pen?" Sasuke asks.

"To what end? Unlimited?" Naruto presses.

"Yes . . . give me the power over death." Sasuke begs.

Naruto begins to laugh. "There is one way . . . but I don't think you will like it."

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"You have to kill the person who you love most. Then you will be granted death eternal. The pen kills and takes their soul but when the soul of someone you love dies it empowers the pen and makes it stronger and if it be one who you love most . . . the pen becomes like a reaper and can kill forever . . . well as long as you live. Yet the conditions of the pen don't change. You will be bound to the Original reaper one hundred years for every person you kill. Is that worth it to you?" Naruto asks.

"Yes . . . wasn't it to you?" Sasuke demands.

"Sasuke my dear silly mortal . . . enslavement is not worth any power. I am immortal and as such am a miserable creature now. I have reaped people for millennia. I have seen many come and go, empires rise and fall. Believe me, nothing is worth never knowing rest."

"I will know rest eventually . . . just have to serve the Original Reaper first." Sasuke says assuredly. Naruto grins. "Sure, of course. Now, if you want unlimited kills, you have to kill those whom you love most, first." Naruto says.

"Fine, They are old. They will know peace." Sasuke says aloud. He takes the pen and opens his black diary and he writes _Maria Glass and Phillip Glass._

"How will I know if it works?" Sasuke asks. Naruto frowns in disappointment. "It works, they will have died within 40 seconds of their names being written down." Naruto says.

"I have to go Sasuke, enjoy killing. I am sure we will meet again!" Naruto leans into Sasuke and kisses him on the lips as he fades away in a puff of black smoke. Sasuke barely felt the kiss.

"Fucking weird." Sasuke says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


End file.
